The Magic Drain
by lee.amber.1020
Summary: Male Belarus X Oc (Hallow/Shield/Iridecent)


I've been on a hetalia kick. I will try to get back to my other stories but I just need to write this!

BTW Hallow, Shield, and Iridecent are all names for the same person, Halloweentown is her older sister.

Iridecent POV

"YAAAAAAAWN!" Waking up I walked over to my full length mirror and looked into it. Disney lies. No girl wakes up with perfect hair, but they do have Anna. Anna isn't a lie… off topic. I pulled my brush from my bookshelf and worked thru my brown shoulder blade length hair and grabbed my make up. Just as I was working on my mascara for my right eye I heard the door from my sister's room slam open. I peeked out of my open door to see her zombie like form. She was never a morning person.

"I'll have coffee and breakfast ready, try to make yourself look like I don't have to bury you in the ground in three day's please." I called out as she grabbed a slipper from the hall and threw it at me. I stayed still and allowed myself to get hit with it.

"Give Shrek his face and go do your makeup to look like Barbie's depressed sister."

"Shut up Medusa and go screw yourself." She slammed the bathroom door and I chuckled. I moved downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and the waffle mix. Secret, my other half and older sister, really wanted a waffle maker and she doesn't make food. She is really protective when it comes to other people, but she loves to bully me. It's just the way we show we care.

~ After breakfast ~

"Alright, soak your plate and we have to get going." I stood up from the table and put my dishes in the sink and put on my combat boots. They have buckles up the side and come up to the knee of my pixelated grey uniform. Secret had a matching one that was black and her boots were up to just past her ankle. She had mid-back length blonde hair and it is in a high ponytail.

We finally left and we kept making jokes about how I should be the older one because I act more like the housekeeper. We were getting closer to the giant pumpkin, where we would then teleport to the White House.

There in front of us was the pumpkin, and our boss Marnie Piper, the granddaughter of the creator of Halloweentown, Aggie Cromwell. She still is around, somewhere, no one can keep her in one place for too long.

"Ma'am, we will be going, no one knows how to get here, except for our residents that were sworn to secrecy about the passage." I bowed down while Secret still stood. Glancing over I pushed her head down into a bow as she struggled under my strength to get back. After a few second I released her head and we stood back up.

"We will be on our way." I summoned the passage, I was the only one of the two of us that could, I am a witch she is a because she has lived here, she has taken on many humanoid qualities such as waking up rough and coffee, all day long, as her main drink.

A bright silver glow emanated around us as we disappeared from home. When the light stopped we were in our room in the room that the president had under lock and key. It was filled with my equipment for transportation. Sand, candles, and chalk littered the room. The scent of these filled my nose. Transportation was easy coming here, but hallow magic is weak in any month but October.

Waiting for the transport side effects to wear off we exited the room and made for the meeting room.

"HEY! The sister's are here!" America called out. We never get here on time. They always bicker for half an hour, so we make a point to came later. "You like, never show up on time dudes, and like the blond never comes, it's like always you brunette." He exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to us.

"Yo America, why don't you shut your balls and get this meeting started. I didn't come here all the way from Halloweentown just to hear your bitching. Now where do you have us sitting you always move our seats." Secret started getting in America's face as he started to annoy her. He then pointed towards two empty seats near Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. We began to make our way over to our seats as everyone looked at us with a frightful face. Sighing as they did this I i sat down and put my briefcase up on the table, as I was pulling out all my necessary paperwork I dropped my pen when I reached over to grab it I rush to my hand against Belarus's. Looking at him I met his dead, cold gaze. Taking the pen from his hand my fingers brushed up against his.

"Thanks Nikolai." I mumbled as I began to listen to Germany. Peeking over at Secret I noticed that she was staring at Germany. Stifling a giggle I began to go over everything I needed to say at this meeting. When it came to our turn I stood up from my seat and I began to go over the newest politics revolving around Halloweentown.

"Halloweentown has permanent doors in America, China, England, Spain, Sweden, Finland, France, Cuba, Japan, Russia, Turkey, and New Zealand so far. We help these countries by using magic on crops and we help supply means of our medicine. Everyone knows we do not take part in wars; it is in every contract that we will not help in fighting but we will help supply rations of food and medical supplies.

New countries that we are setting up doors in are Romania, Greece, Canada, Germany, Egypt and Monaco. We wish to make contracts with Switzerland and Lithuania, Ukraine, Australia, Austria, Hungary, Italy, Poland and Belarus. My boss will be in contact with you all soon if you agree right here, right now. We find it easier to transport our people to your counties with these contracts. It's not a strain on my magic as the guardian of the country. The reason we are so persistent on these doors are because Halloweentown is losing magic. We have many residents that don't want to go to America, or England, which is why we expanded, but they still want to go to other places, for vacation, work, to live. With many people leaving and wanting to return it is very magic consuming. The benefit would be that they can feed magic to the town, to me, by expelling magic thru the orb on the door. It very well could save Halloweentown, and myself.I would like to take names of those that would like doors to my world in their country."

Sitting down I looked around the table, many were silent with the knowledge that Halloweentown, the country of magic, was losing magic. Secret is the personification of Halloweentown and thus is called do, I am the personification for the magic and the magic barrier. I keep the country hidden. If I disappear all that needs to be done is for Aggie to make a new protective barrier, and then a new personification will appear. I am responsible for feeding magic into the ground for crops, and keeping the pumpkin supplied with magic. Along with that I keep our barrier up, that barrier not only protects us, but it keeps the connection between our realm and the realm of mortals connected.

I saw Germany, Greece, and Australia nod their heads. The others shrugged and said something about let em think, or I have to talk to my boss about this, other's asked where the door would be, how long it would take to build, or how would your residents be with their citizens. I answered to the best of my ability. I shoot a look to the right and saw Belarus's cold eyes on me when I felt a pain in my head. Gasping quietly my eyes went wide, there was a huge magic drain in the town or something just went wrong. Knocking my seat over I stumbled to Norway and Romania and grabbed their uniforms.

"Halloweentown, keep taking notes there was a huge magic drain, I need to get back, I'll come back when I can, stay here." Going to the door supported by the two magic *cough* and actually good at it *cough* countries I looked at her and saw something strange. Belarus looked on edge as he stared me down and the other two. He rose from his seat and came towards me. Silently he picked me up with one hand and exited the room.

"Where?"

"Huh?" I was confused by his sudden actions.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked.

"My room." I pointed down the hall and he started to walk over to the room. Upon entering Romania and Norway followed and started to set up the circle. Belarus kept me in his arms as they worked. When they were finished I tried to get out of his arms but he refused and walked over to it. Setting me gently on the floor he kept his arm around my waist.

"You need to let go, if not you're going to end up in Halloweentown, and my boss doesn't want countries that don't have a contract with us to go there." I pleaded. Gazing at me Belarus tightened his hold and I sighed in defeat. Begging the spell a familiar white glow surrounded us.

When the light left we were greeted with the cheery sight of my home. People were all over and wore things that were a major contrast to my wardrobe. After a second I began to fall forward. I felt the familiar arm of Belarus catch me and pull me up.

"Shield, are you alright?" Astrid, the elf who sells merchandise on the street came over.

"I am...alright...there...was a… magic drain...can...you...get...Aggie and...Marnie?" I was beginning to really feel the magic drain. I glanced at Belarus who was looking forward. Turning my head I saw many people wanting to help from the looks on their faces, but Belarus was glaring at them. I put my hand on his chest and he looked down.

"In the… center… of town… there is… a giant… pumpkin… bring me… to it, please." I pleaded. Nodding his head Belarus swept me into his arm and pointed to a random person.

"Did you hear her?" His voice was dark as he singled the citizen out from the rest. When the citizen nodded Belarus then demanded that he show him to the center of town. Upon arrival he strode over to the pumpkin and moved a hay barrel in front of it and sat down with me on his lap.

"Oh, Shield!" The motherly voice of Aggie cut threw the air. The Citizens call me Shield, though I have the countries call me Hallow. I feel distant from the citizens with that name. I have the countries call me Hallow instead, so it was no surprise when Belarus looked so confused and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Belarus, these is Aggie and Marnie, my bosses. IF you may let me up that would be great." I was able to make almost coherent sentences as I was gathering some magic back from being home. "I need you to cooperate here."

"Shield, what is a country doing here, I warned you about this. They are not to see this town until a contract is established and a period of time has gone by. You are no longer permitted to leave this town and are hereby under house arrest. I will not tolerate rule breaking from the personification of our guardian." Marnie went off with her repremadation.

Lowering my head I went to my knees and bowed, "Yes, Miss Piper, I understand, though please allow me to transport Halloweentown back and forth to the meetings, she will never get there properly and on time without me." I begged, I really would prefer to be there myself as she wouldn't get anything done without me.

Feeling a jolt in my head I looked up from the ground and pain showed on my face. Aggie stepped over and started trying to force her magic into my body. Though I was receiving some I was being affected by the drain of the town.

"Stop, I'm going to perish and you will have a new shield, train them as you would a soldier, then maybe they wouldn't fall in love and bring them here when in need of help to even walk." I whispered in Aggie's ear as I rested my head on her shoulder. "It is not my magic drain but the drain of the town, force your magic to it, not me." I weakly pushed her away started to fall forward. Before my head could hit the ground I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. Looking up as I was moved I saw the face of Belarus.

"Belarus, please tell everyone that a new Shield will be born. Shield is what I am called here, and what every single personification of the magic guarding this town is called, I wanted to be more than that to you though, that is why I called myself Hallow. Please, tell Halloweentown not to hate the new Shield. Also, please, find someone better than your sister, better than me to love. Aggie, there is something trying to get at this town from outside, I feel like I am being stabbed at. If you want to save this place use the towns magic to shield the doors and close them off until Halloweentown can scout the doors."

"Shield, that will drain you thru and thru. If I do that then you'll be a goner. Tell me a different way." Aggie tried begging with me.

"Figure out what countries seemed suspicious when building the doors, which one's were anxious to come here?"

"Well, only Turkey it seemed." Marnie butted in.

"Shut off that door and destroy it, use my magic and destroy it!" The two seemed really hesitant at this proposal. "Our people come first yes I know, we will be locking them out from their nearest way home, but there are other doors and we need to protect those here. As the guardian of this place I say we take immediate measures to keep this place safe. Also, if you won't use the town magic I will, I also control it, because I am it. Watch out." I made my way to stand up and once I was on my feet, unstable but standing, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I will get Turkey for this, I will sign contracts with your town and demolish him. Please be safe." Belarus looked at me with defeat, vengeance, sorrow, and an emotion I couldn't quite place in his eyes. Nodding I put up a bubble around me so no one could get to me. When I started to shut off the door my eyes began to glow and I could feel myself grow weaker than before. I could hear yelling from Marnie and Aggie, though just before I destroyed the door I looked over to Belarus and whispered the three words I wish I could have before, and that was when I saw a lone tear flow down his face.

~ Secret's Pov ~

I was sitting at the meeting when Romania and Norway came back, without Belarus, and without Hallow. I wish she would have just one name but I understand she hate's the name Shield.

"Where is she? Where is my sister? What happened? IS Belarus with her? Why didn't he come back with you? Why aren't you with her?" I bombarded them with questions as I stood from my seat.

"Please, be calm, you're scary when angry. She went home and Belarus had to help her, she could barely walk on her own." Romania answered as he took his seat. Norway nodded to this as I looked at him. Oh god, she brought an outsider without a contract there. She's gonna get grilled! Panicking I couldn't concentrate and I was starting to see red. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hallowveentown are jou alvright?" The familiar rough voice of Germany filled my ears, "It's going to be alvright. Your sister is brave and it looks like she handles more zan any of us knew."

Relaxing I nodded and looked up at his sculptured face.A small smile graced his face as he looked down at me. Nodding I could only wish for Hallow's safety.

~ Time Skip ~

As we were going over Italy's need for more ingredients to make pasta, and Romano's want of more tomatoe's I felt a jolt run thru my body. Oh god. Is this what she felt, is this what she is still going though. I ended up on the floor with a hand on my side.

"Oh god, I feel like I was hit by a truck." I whined as I held my head. "Oh poor Hallow, poor sister."

"What's going on?" Turkey quipped from across the table. "Has your country been breached by chance?" Red flags, automatic red flags. I began to stand up and take the revolver that Hallow made me stash in my jacket.

"What the literal fuck Turkey? Do you know what you've done? Now Hallow will go and exert herself to save Halloweentown and regenerate as a new person entirely! She is going to give herself up as a sacrifice, that is what she represents! The guardian of me, the town. Did you know she is called Shield at home, Shield! She isn't a person, just someone to die when the time comes! You BASTARD! I'll Kill You!" I screamed ready to kill Turkey for what he is doing. As I was about to pull the trigger I was pulled away by being lifted up. I began to struggle and tried to get down when I was brought out of the room.

"Secret calm down! Jou need to think of vhat's best for Iridecent. Can you be calm and zink positive? Jou need to be supportive of her right her, she needs you as much as Jou need her." Germany was calm and looking me in the eye as he said this. Without think I attached my lips to his and closed my eyes. After a few second I felt his arms go to my waist and he kissed back asking for entrance with his tongue.

"Jou calm now?" Germany smirked.

"Yeah, I am Luddy."

Belarus Pov

I had been pushing against the invisible field separating myself from Hallow when I stumbled forward into the light still emanating from her. Just as I reached her the light faded and she fell into my arms limp.

"She has no more magic, she is dying. The last bit of magic is her body and the town needs it, so it will drain from her body and she will disappear and in a few weeks a new Shield will come into existence." Aggie murmured, loud enough to hear, as she looked sullen.

"No, she can't die, I want to marry her, and I shall marry her." I looked up with a look of murder on my face. Scaring everyone and they all moved away from me.

"The rest of the magic of the town is in the pumpkin, I'm not sure what we can do, it will draw every bit of magic from her." Aggie tried to explain that there was nothing left to do.

"Well, we'll put her in the pumpkin and everyone can force magic into it, you all can spare some god damn magic for the woman that saved your sorry asses!" I screamed and climbed onto the pumpkin and threw off the lid. Gently I set her down inside, I took off my jacket and folded it, picking up her head and putting my jacket under it.

"You need to leave, I'm sorry, I know you want to save her, but you have to leave, if you want to come here then we can make a contract with your country, but I don't believe that we will be making any new contracts soon. This will be properly announced at the meeting. You must leave now, come with me." Aggie came over and placed her hand on my shoulder as she walked past while Marnie told me to leave and began to address the citizens. Following Aggie she lead me to the Mayor's house and brought me to the portal door and punched America's number into it. The door opened and I glanced out the window to the pumpkin where I could see Iridecent threw the cuts in it. I turned and walked out of the town and entered the room that Iridencent used magic to get there. Sighing I looked around and spotted a picture on the mantle. It was of Iridecent and Halloweentown dressed up fancy. I took the picture out and flipped it over.

'Coronation of the Town and the Guardian' was written on the back. Glancing up I saw a picture of the two girls laughing. Doing the same I saw that it said "Iridecent's One Hundred and Seventeenth Halloween World Time.''

'She's still so young, only a hundred and Seventeen in our time, how does that transfer to her time though?' I questioned. Taking the two pictures I returned to the meeting hall and looked around, Turkey was tied up to a chair in the corner and Germany moved Halloweentown to be next to him.

"How is she? Why isn't she here? What happened? What happened to my baby sister?" Halloweentown stood up with a tear streaked face and she was shaking.

I turned my eyes from her, "She almost died, it is still likely that she will die. Hallow used her magic to shatter the door in Turkey to protect everyone. She is resting inside the pumpkin and was put under house arrest for bringing me to your home. DAMN IT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TURKEY! HER MAGIC WAS BEING DRAINED FROM SETTING UP ALL OF THOSE DOORS AND THEN YOU GO AND TRY TO BREAK IN! SHE ALMOST DIED! SHE STILL MAY DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I explained and then drew out my knife ready to kill Turkey. I felt my arms get pulled behind my back and I struggled still screamming at him as I felt tears prick at my eyes. As I was trying to get out of the arms of Germany I felt a hand on my arm.

"Brother, do you love her?" The soft voice of Russia floated threw. With that said I realized myself that I really did love her, not like I loved my sister, but I loved her so much I wanted to spend my life with her, and all I wanted was for her happiness and well-being.

Stopping my stuggle I slumped down and let my tears fall, "yes." I muttered as quietly as I could.

~ Secret's Pov ~

As I heard of what had happened to Hallow I felt every bit of hope fade. That was when he went haywire. I slumped down in my chair as Germany went to restrain Belarus. As this was going on I could only feel like I failed her as a sister. That was when America shot up from his seat,

"Then Dude's how do we help Hallow? If we all do something we may be able to help, right?" America piped.

"You know, I finally agree with this wanker." England threw in his statement.

"If it's a magic drain of the town, why don't we just feed magic back into the town. Can we do that?" Norway threw that idea on the table.

"We could do that threw the gem on the door, but there are only three magic countries." As I said this I heard my name being called from Hallow's head in her briefcase. "One second." I walked over to the briefcase and pulled out a purple head.

"Yes Marnie?" I called into the ear.

"Make everyone aware that we will not be finishing construction of any doors, and new contracts will not be made until we have the trust of the world back. Every citizen is to return to the town and all activated doors will be shut down for a full human year and then a probation period will be granted to those countries that we have signed contracts with. New contracts will be written and signed before the probation period is to commence." She finished and then the head went silent.

As I packed the head back into the briefcase the entire room was silent.

"Dude, that was so creepy!" America whined and hid behind England.

Sighing I looked at everyone. "I must get in contact with every Halloweentown citizen and get them to return to the town."

That was when I got an idea. "If every citizen must return than they need to go thru the portal, every citizen has a little magic of some sort. If I can get them to send magic threw the gem to the town than the town won't drain Hallow of her magic. America! Set up a world wide broadcast to every single TV, radio station, and cell phone notification."

Every single representative started calling their boss to get their signals to pick up my speech and so that it could reach the citizens of my town.

~Time Skip ~

"Hello citizens of the world. Marnie is requiring every citizen of Halloweentown to return home. We are being cut off from the world again. Do not worry, you will be allowed to return if everything goes well. You need to leave today. Though I do have important news. Shield is dying, I know you don't care about her, but every single country representative do. I would like to ask that as you go home you offer some magic to the town. The town was drained of magic energy and it is taking Shield's life force to compensate. I ask nothing more of you than that. Let's save our town and maybe this ban will be lifted if the town returns to be stable.I know that you like living here. I will make sure that you can return and I am working on getting Marnie to allow visitors, but first we need to save the physical town from catastrophe. Please offer your magic thru the gem on your town door. Those of you In Turkey, this door was destroyed by Shield to save the town because they were trying to break in, there is one in Russia, please make your way to that door, you will be excused from the deadline of coming back by the end of the week for it will take you a while to come back. Please though, once you get to the door offer your magic. That is all. Halloweentown Out!"

I walked from the desk I was seated at and I was wringing my hands nervously. Germany came up and pulled me into a hug.

"All we can do is hope for the best."

~ Belarus Pov one week later ~

I was sitting by the Halloweentown door in Russia like I have every single day. I just stare at it hoping that Halloweentown will come back with news about Hallow. Every single country now knew the secret about her. She is considered expendable and she isn't treated with respect.

I heard the snow crunch behind me, but I didn't look back.

"Jou knov, jou vill get sick staying here." Germany came to see me once a day, he is also coming to see if Halloweentown will come. He sat beside me and handed me a thermos and a blanket. I still don't have a jacket and it put mine under Hallow's head as a pillow.

"Come back to ze house and take a varm shover." He stood up after ten minutes and walked away, "Ze are all vorried about jou." Germany walked away after that.

~ Time Skip ~

Another week has passed and I have returned to the house a few times. As I was on my way back to the door I saw something different. The gem was glowing. I began to run towards it, but when I got there I was thoroughly disappointed. Halloweentown came out, not my Hallow.

"Hey." She waved at me. "I was making sure you were here, give me a minute." With that she walked back into the portal. After exactly a minute she walked out with a figure hanging onto her. The figure looked sickly and frail. It had choppy hair at her shoulder and a long coat. When that two figures were made clear I was stunned. It was Hallow, my Iridecent. Walking forward both of the girls were smiling and I was shell shocked.

"Hello Belarus." Hallow tried to say but it was wheezy and low. Two weeks in a coma and now she is up and right here.

"Aggie convinced Marnie to let her come, after two weeks in a death like state she figured that was more punishment than anything." Halloweentown explained as I finally came to my senses enough to wrap my arms around Hallow and take her from her sister to hug her. I felt two weak arms wrap around me and try to hold me tightly. This only made me hold onto her tighter as I began to cry again. Some from the sadness that she almost died, and that she is so physically drained, and some from the fact that she is alive right here in front of me.

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere as long as I have you to protect me." I heard the sweet voice of Hallow right next to my ear.

"Let's get you home and well so that once you regain your strength we can get married." I said as I swept Hallow off her feet and carried her away from the now deactivated door.


End file.
